Danny Boy
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: AU: Becky and Mark had a son. 18 year old Daniel 'Danny' Healy is just trying to make sure he makes it through school, make his mother proud. Add his distant Aunt,and cousins to the mix, he wonders how dysfunctional his family really is. And how long the pain of not having his father around has affected his mother.
1. Danny

Roseanne kept her eyes on the road as she drove home with a moody teenager in the back. Since Becky's at work,and they have her and Dan as emergency contacts on record at the school. She was the one left to pick up her grandson. His unruly dark blonde almost jet black hair reminded the 63 year old grandmother of the boy's father. Especially with the few strands that hung in his eyes, when she, and Dan first met Mark.

Danny as he repeatedly told her,and Dan to call him was almost a exact copy of Mark personality wise when they first meet their son in law. The boy was rebellious talking back to her, getting into shouting matches with his cousin Harris. The only people the boy actually listened to where of course his mother, his uncles, his great aunt,and his grandfather.

Dan joked that Danny being defiant towards her was genetic that he inherited it from both Mark, and Becky. While she reminded Dan that she never liked Mark, but in the end Mark saw them as family, as the parents that he, and David never had. It was a week after the young couple bought Daniel home, both Becky and the newborn where asleep when they went to visit the new little family. He told them that he appreciates everything they have done for David, for the advice that they would give to him, and Becky. For always giving them hope when they almost called it quits on having children.

Daniel Healy better known as Danny to friends, and family was complicated to say the least. He enjoyed spending time with his grandfather in the garage learning the tricks of the trade that was being a mechanic. He is slightly rebellious to get under his grandmother's skin, but he adores his mom, and will never do anything to upset her. His ears are pierced small silver gauges lodged in his lobes, and he has his father's leather jacket with him all the time in school.

Him and his mother live in their little apartment paying rent with the money he makes working part time at an auto body shop and the money his mother earned from her waitress job. He knew that she didn't want him worrying about their financial problems that she wants him to focus on school, on getting an education. He knew his dad would be glad that he's helping out that he's got a job. He misses him, he remembers his dad thanks to the pictures that his mom has in a small photo album. And the stories his grandfather and his uncle David would tell him made him feel closer.

"Danny!"

He cringed at the sound of his grandmother's voice. Throwing off the covers he mumbled a cuss under his breath, and grabbed his phone off the coffee table. He stayed over for the night at his grandparents house. He grumbled under his breath as he shoved his head under the pillow the pounding of footsteps already irritating him.

Harris, and Mark were up his cousins more importantly Harris found ways to get him annoyed. All though it pleased him more that his dear dear grandmother got irritated by her.

"Morning,son"

"Huh, oh yeah morning, Grandpa."

Dan stared at Danny his grandson looked tried, his gaze went to the coffee table two textbooks lay there open with sheets of paper with scribbles all over. Dan shook his head, Danny was like Becky when it comes to school.

Danny grabbed his jacket off the couch once he got his sneakers on, slipping his phone into his back pocket. Affectionately ruffling Mark's hair as he went to the fridge, his youngest cousin was a nice kid reminding him of his uncle because his love for creativity, and somewhat shy personality at times.

Danny shook his head listening to his grandfather complain to his aunt about Mark's uh less than boyish choice in clothing. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he simply acted like he didn't hear a single word when his grandfather asked him if he thought it was fine for a boy to wear girl clothes. He popped a piece of toast into his mouth as he checked the text message from his mom.

Mother

Don't argue with your grandmother. I know it's hard to ignore her, but try to be civil with her tonight. Yes we're having dinner with the family tonight…...need to get back to work those blood stains on the bar counter aren't going to clean themselves

Love you

Pocketing his phone, he looked up to meet the stare of the all terrifying Roseanne Conner well terrifying to some, but no sir not him. He's immune to his grandmother overbearing personality, and tendencies. He let a smirk curl his lips as he propped his feet up on the other chair before his grandmother could sit down.

"Move your feet."

"Nope"

"Daniel"

"Roseanne"

Roseanne turned towards Dan, and pointed a finger towards Danny, "Dan, tell him"

The Conner patriarch sighed as he gave his grandson a look to which Danny simply frowned, and removed his feet noisily. Darlene leaned against the counter watching her nephew and mother interact is like watching her mother, and Becky. As she plated Mark's breakfast she couldn't help but see both her sister and Mark the older Mark for which her son is named after in Danny. The way Danny talked back to her mother is the same i don't care attitude that her brother-in-law had and the way he would say Roseanne is the same way Becky would say mother when they were teens.

The Conner clan enjoyed their morning as Danny let Mark use his phone to draw, while annoying Harris by asking her a zillion questions about chicago to which Harris would glare at him, and tell him to mind his business in a low voice to not get in trouble with their grandparents.

Roseanne and Dan watched Harris, and Danny glare at each other the cousins were seated across from each other reminding them of times when Becky, and Darlene would be at odds with each other.

Darlene rolled her eyes as she cleaned her, and Mark's plates, one thing she would find at least a bit of a miracle is if Harris would do chores like cleaning her plate but nope she got stuck with a daughter who was worse than her, a daughter who was basically a mix of her, and Becky personality wise. Mark on the other hand is nice, polite and sensitive of others feelings just like David.

"Daniel." Said teen glanced up from his phone once he got it back from Mark at Harris who smirked at him.

"How can you stand living in hillbilly country?" Harris questioned crossing her arms,she's been here for a week, but she wants to go back to Chicago were she fits in. She's going to start school tomorrow at the same high school most of her family went to. The positive she knew somebody already, the negative it has to be her cousin.

Danny rolled his eyes of course somebody like his cousin who has lived in a city like Chicago for a good amount of years. Would take one look at the small town of lanford, and think less of it. He shrugged his shoulders, he's lived here his whole life, and doesn't really think much of it. He wonders if someday he will ever consider moving away from lanford, away from his mother,his grandparents, his family.

"Well it's only hillbilly if you look at all the stereotypes that others consider white-trash." he simply quirked an eyebrow in the direction of his grandmother. Grinning at the scowl on her face. While in a rare moment of unity him and Harris high five.

.


	2. S-word Redux

"Morning ." The 18 year old looked up from his phone, sending a quick text to his mother.

Turning on his heel, to smile at one of his grandfather's friends as well as a man that respected his father.

" , Morning to you as well."

Chuck laughed, shaking his head and putting a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"We talked about this, you can just call me chuck, kid."

Daniel shook his head, and laughed, as he helped his grandfather with moving the sheets of drywall.

"Dan, how is it. That your grandson has more manners and is a very polite conversationalist."

"Well, chuck. That's because he's got Becky's smarts, and…"

"Because being a jerk won't get me anywhere or so says my school counselor .." Daniel trailed off as he fixed the collar of his flannel.

"Your dad would be proud of you. Grease." Chuckie stated patting the boy's back.

"Thanks, Chuckie."

Dan smiles, his grandson is a perfect blend of Becky, and Mark.

"School counselor?"

"Does your mother know?"

"Um...yeah kinda of...I didn't tell her the reason why though…." Daniel looked off to the side, the walls suddenly seeming more interesting to him.

Dan sighed as he motioned for his grandson to sit.

"What happened?"

"So you know how mom works at Casita Bonita."

"Yes, Danny. We are well aware where she works at."

"Okay, so there this kid in my Bates I don't like him, he doesn't like me."

"Aww the feelings are mutual. I sense a great relationship in the future."

"Grandpa! Anyways I'm trying to pay attention in class. And he calls mom he asks if the blonde waitress is my mother….." Dan noticed the way Daniel's hands are clenched, ...I'll him yes, and he then calls her a word."

"What word?"

"The S-word."

"And what did you do?"

"I turned around, locked eyes with him and told him to keep his mouth shut. Unless he wants me to shut it for him."

"Just like your father, except your dad did punch the guy."

"Oh, no I punched him, and broke his nose."

Dan just whistled, while Chuckie clapped.

Daniel really was his father's son,

"You know your mother is going to be mad at you. Once she finds out the reason, pretty sure the school will leave a voicemail if they couldn't reach her."

"I know ...I just don't like it when she's upset. But hey if anything she will probably punish me by making me help you and grandma around the house." The boy smiled, but then frowns at the look on his grandfather's face.

"Daniel Marcus Healy, you are going to have to explain yourself mister." Becky notices the way her son's shoulders tense up. Yes she's mad, her baby boy is getting into fights. But he has the most endearing qualities of Mark, the protectiveness for the ones he loves.

"Hiya, Becky." The older of three males said in unison

"Hi,Dad. Hey Chuck." The blonde greeted simply pointing behind her as her son gave her a sheepish smile when he turned around to face her.

"Hi, mom. I missed you."

"Car."

"Is something wrong with it?" Danny tried to play it off, as he got closer to his.

Becky sighed, rubbing her temples, "Marcus, go wait for me in the car…" she ruffled her son's hair smiling as he slightly frowned. "...please."

Danny sighed, when his mom calls him by his middle name he knows he's in trouble. "Kay, mom…." grabbing his backpack as he went over to say goodbye to his grandpa. "...Bye, Grandpa...Bye ." He grins as Chuckie laughs.

Tapping his fingers to the drum beat of the song playing on his phone. Danny sighed glancing up at the ceiling of the car both him and his mom saved up for.

He glances at his mother, once she gets in the his eyes to the floorboard, "Look….Mom I'm sorry if….."

"Stop, Marcus."

Danny bit the inside of his cheek, he knew it was serious when his mother called him by his middle name. "...I only did what dad would have done." He muttered stubbornly.

"I know…." She placed her chin against the steering wheel. Becky sighed, god she wished Mark was here. Just to see how he reacted, she couldn't help but smile. He probably would have been proud that Danny didn't allow some kid to talk about her that way.

She leans back in the seat reaching over, and ruffling her son's hair. "... and I'm proud that you are like him."

"Mom...my hair." Danny pouted as he shook his head, combing his hair with his fingers.

"But, I don't want you getting hurt. What if that boy hit you back." Becky stated

Danny smiles at his mother's concern, "Then I would have hit back, after he hit me. But making sure none of his punches landed on my face." He grins, he knows his grandparents sometimes argue about who he looks like more. Granny Rose says he looks like his mother if she was a boy, Grandpa Dan says that he has his father's looks, and personality.

His Uncle David says that he looks like both of his parents, he has his mother's book-smarts, his father's eyes,and easy going nature. But his uncle also says that his stubbornness comes from both of them.

Kicking up his feet on the couch, his mother got called back to work after they got home. He yawns, tapping his pencil against the notebook. He finished his math homework in a matter of minutes, the book that he was reading for his English class lay open on the small coffee table.

Standing up to stretch his arms, as his phone pinged to notify him that he had missed a call from his uncle.

He glances at his phone his thumb hovering over his Uncle David's name in his contacts. His uncle may have left his aunt, and cousins to fend for themselves. But his uncle did reach out to them, to him, and his mother.

He places his phone on the small little kitchen counter of the apartment, plugging it in to charge it. The screen lighting up to show the picture he has as his lock screen. His finger brushes over the screen. It's a picture of his parents when they were younger. The picture He took when he was over at his Great Aunt Jackie's apartment to talk to Andy.

His parents look so good together, so young and full of life. He runs his fingers through his hair unconsciously. He smirks his hair is almost styled like his dad's. He knows he has seen that Jacket and flannel before they were kept in a box along with some other things that belonged to his dad.

He remembers a couple of times from what he can remember. His father picking him up, wrapping him up his jacket, and telling him to go to sleep. Curling up between his parents when there were storms. He's lost in his memories he doesn't notice the door open.

"Were having pizza for dinner. Grab some plates." He looks over to see his mother carrying a pizza box.

"Cool, because I was about to set the apartment on fire. If I tried to cook mom."

He smirks at the affectionate eye roll, from his mother.

Becky crosses her arms, as Danny sets the box on the coffee table. She smiles and tries to blink back the tears that threaten to fall. Her little boy...no Their little boy, hers & Mark. The baby that they tried for, their little rambunctious miracle. Is now 18, hard-working, and a complete smart ass punk as how her mother describes him.

Her lips quiver as her son turns towards, Danny keeps his emotions to himself, but never hidden from her. She wraps her arms around her son, as he hugs her.

"I miss him, mom. And I promise I won't get into trouble anymore."

Becky simply rubs her son's back, she wishes Mark was hear, he would know how to keep both her, and Danny calm


End file.
